


A Drop Of Water In These Arid Times

by Kawaii_Robo



Category: Bastion
Genre: Community: bastionkinked, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Robo/pseuds/Kawaii_Robo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's got to be the reason he keeps coming back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drop Of Water In These Arid Times

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt by anonymous on the Bastionkinked meme:  
> "Kid/Nacie; some fluff for these two!  
> kid hangs out at the sole regret every once and a while and its because someone by the name of nacie works there  
> he really likes her  
> (if you didnt know nacie was the girl who owned the crystal barette)"
> 
> Link to original post (unedited): http://bastionkinked.dreamwidth.org/404.html?thread=20116#cmt20116

First it's the exhaustion that comes with swinging a hammer day-in day-out for who knows how many hours that drives him to this particular watering hole. Not that he could go anywhere else; some days he's ready to drop on the spot as soon as he gets off and this is the farthest he can make it.

The warm smiles he receives help soothe the ache he feels every time he remembers home and isn't able to bury himself in work to forget. But he's still careful to not get fancy on the drinks, just so his mom is getting the most of what he's making.

Nevertheless, the attention is nice, and because he's not one of them violent drunkards, the conversations are pleasant, too. He keeps coming, just to feel human for a little while, not a Gasfella doing the same motions every day.

Nacie's her name. She’s waiting tables there, and her eyes are bright, so unlike the people's that crawl in from the Rippling Walls, gray and broken. It hurts to think he is one of them.

'Not for long', he thinks, and longs for home.  
\---  
But Home is gone, and what will he do now? There is nothing but the whispers of the people he walks past and his old friend grasped tightly, a barely comforting weight in his hands. He's ready to leave all-together before he remembers warm smiles and laughter that pearls like droplets of water. His throat feels dry for a moment, then he tuns around and sings up for another shift on the Walls.  
\---  
There is no home to send any money to, so there is no need to be frugal in his spending. But he still saves up. He ends up buying her a crystal barrette. It feels like the right thing to do. It's the day before he leaves for another scouting mission. Her eyes are full of tears and her smile the only thing he thinks about all the way out there.  
\---  
He feels guilty for slowly forgetting her. Forgetting her smile and her eyes and the way her body became just that little bit straighter when he told her he had to leave again. He feels guilty because he doesn't need her to wake up every morning and keep going. Keep living.

But he is thankful for the strength she gave him nonetheless. She saved him, and he will never forget that.

He keeps on going and saving lives in her stead.


End file.
